


Baby it's cold outside

by huliganships



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, fun in the snow, it's just really cute, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: Law has a good day. And surprisingly it only gets better instead of worse.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: OnePieceOfMyHeart, Yume's Secret Santa





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintail_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintail_7/gifts).



> Hello, my lovelies!  
> This is a gift for the Secret Santa Exchange of [Yumenofude's](https://www.instagram.com/yumenofude/) discord server! Be sure to check out her art, because it is amazing!  
> My gift is for the wonderful raintail_7 who wished for something fluffy. I hope you'll like it! :3  
> Lots of Love xxx  
> Huligan

Law was having a surprisingly good day. It had been a while since his crew's last encounter with the marines or with an enemy pirate group so they had allowed themselves the luxury of taking a few days off at the next friendly island. This island happened to be a winter island and even though snow and ice were by far not his favorite thing in the world Bepo was delighted, so they decided to stay. 

While most of his crew had hit the local town he and a few others had decided to stay behind for the time being. Law relished in the peace and quiet that brought him and had promptly made himself a whole can of coffee and settled down in his room to read through some new medical tomes that he had acquired recently.

His plans had progressed nicely in the last few weeks and he was pleased with his progress. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the presence of one rambunctious, loud, plan-ruining pirate captain. He and the Strawhats hadn’t crossed paths for a while and while that was good for the things he wanted to accomplish it was bad for his heart. It had been a while since he had so viscerally missed someone and he was still getting used to the feelings he had for Luffy. 

There hadn’t been many people in his life that had been this important to him. His family, Cora, his crew. But Luffy was different, what he was feeling for him was different. Law wasn’t stupid of course and he knew what it meant. So when one evening in their shared journey Luffy had leaned over and kissed him Law hadn’t hesitated in kissing him back. His whole life he had been haunted by the fear of losing the people who were important to him but while fighting Doflamingo Law had realized that he couldn’t let this fear control him. Not if it meant having the chance of being with Luffy.

Of course, being with him was kind of hard when they both had their own crews and their own goals. They couldn’t stick together all the time, not when they wanted to live free as pirates did. And being free was the most important thing to Luffy next to the happiness of his nakama. And Law wasn’t willing to give up the freedom he had fought so hard for either. So they only saw each other on occasion, when their plans aligned, if Luffy even had a plan, or when the currents of the ocean were in their favor. 

Sometimes weeks or even months would pass until they saw each other again. Of course, Luffy bothered him regularly over the transponder snail but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough.

Law was a pirate. He was greedy by nature. More freedom, more knowledge, more power, he wanted it all. And that also included the time and attention of the future king of the pirates. 

With a deep sigh, he realized that he hadn’t read his book in several minutes and was just staring at the wall where he had hung up a wanted poster of the man dominating his thoughts. It was an old one, already yellowing around the edges, but it was still Law’s favorite. It was from the time when they had met, back on Sabaody. Luffy and Bepo were the only ones who knew he had it up in his quarters and Law was prepared to go to great lengths to ensure that it stayed that way.

He considered going into the bridge where their transponder snail was located and just calling the Strawhat. It had been a few days since they talked and Luffy was always so ecstatic when Law was the one who called him.

Before he could get up he was distracted by a loud noise further up in the ship. Instantly he was on his guard and activated his Room to encompass the entirety of his ship. He sensed the expected crewmates and one other person that was rapidly making their way downwards towards him. He relaxed when he realized who it was. 

Speak of the devil.

With a small smile and a happy flutter of his heart, he placed his book down on the table and prepared himself for what was to come next. With a loud bang his door was kicked open and with an excited yell of “Torao!” he suddenly had an arm full of a squirming rubber man who was wrapping his arms around Law in impossible angles and lengths.

“Torao!” Luffy said again, his head buried against Law’s neck. Law could feel the giant smile his boyfriend had on his face and the butterflies in his stomach intensified. “I missed you!” 

Law wrapped his arms around Luffy and squeezed him back. “I missed you too. What are you doing here?”

Luffy leaned back and pressed an enthusiastic kiss against Law’s cheek before answering. “We were stopping here for supplies but then I saw your ship and decided to come and see you! How long are you going to be here? Is this island any fun?”

Law shrugged. “I haven’t been outside yet. Most of my crew are off to explore. I wanted to use the time to catch up on my reading.” 

Luffy frowned at that but shrugged. “Okay, fine. If that’s what you want to do.” And then he retracted his arms a bit and got comfortable in Law’s lap. Law blinked down at him in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Staying with you. Silly Torao.”

“You’re going to be bored in less than a minute.”

“No, I won’t!”

“Yes, you will!”

“I just want to be with Torao!” Luffy pouted up at him and squeezed him tighter.”I haven’t seen you in so long.”

At that Law’s body filled with warmth and he let out an exasperated sigh before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against Luffy’s lips. “I want to be with you too,” he said when he pulled back. “But I don’t want you to be bored. Come on, let’s go.”

Luffy’s head cocked to the side at hearing that.”Go? Where are we going?”

“To explore the island, of course. Maybe we can find something to eat too, I’m starting to get hungry.”

Law could swear he could see stars in Luffy’s eyes when the other started excitedly jumping up and down and grabbing Law’s hand.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

“Wait, I need to grab my coat first or I’ll freeze to death.”

* * *

After Law had bundled himself up and had successfully forced a scarf around Luffy’s neck they had left the ship together. Law had ignored the smirks his crewmates threw his way as Luffy took his hand and started dragging him along. At least he wasn’t being carried like a potato sack anymore. He liked to think about that as progress.

Their first step had been the marketplace where Law had bought them both a hot chocolate to warm up their fingers and fill their stomachs with something. Afterward, Luffy demanded they go ice skating on the rink that was dominating the main plaza of the island. 

“Come on, Torao!” he said while he tugged on Law’s hand. Law knew that if he had really wanted him to go somewhere he would have no problem in moving him. He appreciated that even though Luffy wanted him to do something he wasn’t forcing him. 

With a resigned sigh and a roll of his eye’s Law complied with his boyfriend’s wishes. It turned out that Luffy had no experience whatsoever with ice skating. Even though he had lived through many winters he and his brothers had never owned ice skates and had never learned to use them. Law ended up teaching him and was amazed by how fast he was picking it up. He wasn’t discouraged by falling on his ass, since he couldn’t feel the pain, and was laughing his failure off until he managed to finish an entire round by himself. 

“Torao!” he screamed when he reached Law again and fell forward into his arms. “Did you see?”

“I did,” he answered, a small smile on his face. “Well done. Wanna keep going?”

“Hmmm,” Luffy hummed while they slowly slide over the ice, still holding each other tight. “This is fun, but I wanted to build a snowman before it gets too dark. Sanji said he was going to make a snow barbeque today since you guys are here too!”

“A snowman?” Law asked. He was starting to regret his decision of indulging Luffy’s whims, which didn’t surprise him. But he never learned from his past mistakes, at least not when it concerned the other captain and his big eyes and captivating smile. Curse these soft feelings.

“Yes! With your powers, we can build the world’s biggest and coolest snowman ever!” Once again Luffy tugged at his hands but since they were on skates both ended up losing their balance and falling over. Luckily for Law, he was falling onto Luffy who took the brunt of the fall.

“Shishishishishi!” Luffy giggled, his arms still firmly wrapped around Law’s torso. “This was fun!”

“I don’t think our definitions of ‘fun’ match, Luffy-ya…” Law murmured while carefully standing up again. “Now come on, or we can’t finish that snowman of yours.”

Together they left the ice and Luffy brought him to a nearby clearing where a few members of both their crews were already assembling everything needed for a feast. Law was impressed that Luffy was able to find this spot without issues but on the other hand he wasn’t. It revolved around food after all. 

Law gave a short nod of acknowledgment to the members of the Strawhats who were building something that resembled a bar made out of ice and snow. But he had no time to take it all in before Luffy dragged him over to an open space and started gesturing with his arms.

“I want you to make a giant snowman! But he needs to be a pirate, so he needs a big hat and maybe a sword and a pistol and of course a ship and treasure and-”

“Breathe, Luffy-ya,” Law interrupted his boyfriend’s rambling with a hand over his mouth. “Do you really want me to use my powers? Wouldn’t it be more fun for you to build it yourself?”

“But your powers are so cool, Torao! And I can always build snowmen, but I almost never get to build one with you!” The earnest look he was leveling at Law was devastating and Law felt himself blush. How did he always manage to do that to him?

With a fake put out sigh Law tugged the brim of his hat down to try and hide his burning cheeks and got to work. If his boyfriend wanted a giant snowman pirate then Law would deliver and blow his mind. 

He activated his room and gathered the snow from the surrounding trees to keep the ground as pristine as possible for later. He formed the classical snowman form of three balls of different sizes. The end result would even tower over the looming form of Jean-Bart. Next, he formed a wide-brimmed pirate’s hat like Gold Roger himself had worn. The next addition was a belt from which a big sword and a pistol were protruding. The rest of his gathered snow was forming the shape of a ship behind the snowman, but it was considerably smaller. For the final part, he reshaped the snow covering the ground. It moved into the shapes of waves and sand and jewels. The end result was a proud pirate standing in a pile of treasure on dry land while his ship was floating in the distance on big waves.

Pleased with himself he turned around and was shocked to find not only Luffy watching him in rapt attention but everyone else on the clearing too. As soon as it was obvious that he had finished their crews broke out into a round of applause while Luffy launched himself at him.

“Torao!” he practically screamed in Law’s ear, his whole body vibrating in excitement. “This was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! The way the snow just whooshed and splashed! And look at the pirate! This is the best day ever!”

Law didn’t know how to react, so he just wrapped his arms around Luffy and held on while Luffy praised his creation. It had been a long time since Law had used his powers for fun and it felt good. He wasn’t even sure if he had ever used his powers for fun. Except swapping marine heads with cannonballs. But that was a different kind of fun. 

Slowly the commotion died down and the food was being served. Their crews had built a giant bonfire in the middle of the clearing and Sanji and Shachi were distributing food to the rest of their friends. Law wisely kept his distance while Luffy started shoveling food into his mouth. He knew Luffy loved him but he didn’t want to test what he loved more: His food or Law.

The party was still in full swing hours later. Law had been forced to dance with Luffy, Robin, and several other members of the Strawhats and the Heart Pirates and he was now keeping to himself at a corner of the fire, still bundled tightly in his various layers. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Luffy approaching and mentally prepared himself for being spun around again. But Luffy only sidled up to his side and stood close to him, their shoulders and sides brushing. 

“Ne, Torao?” Luffy asked after a while of being silent. Law gave a hum to show that he was listening.

“I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for coming out with me.”

“I had fun too,” Law answered and wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

“Can I sleep on your boat tonight?” Luffy asked and looked up at Law from under the brim of his straw hat.

“Of course you can. Why are you asking?”

“It’s cold, I wanna cuddle with you. And I missed you.” At that Law smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against the corner of Luffy’s mouth. He was thinking back on this morning when he thought about what a good day he had. The day had turned out to be the opposite of what he had been expecting but it had been better than anything he could’ve imagined.

“Wanna go now?” he murmured against Luffy’s cheek. Luffy grinned.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” And together they stole away into the night towards their boats, their hands and hearts intertwined in the dark of the night, clear to see for anyone who knew where to look. 


End file.
